Unsinkable
by Elion Yuy
Summary: Based on the Titanic film I have made my own adaptation with some “oh so” familiar characters. 2x1 maybe some 3x4 angst,sap,Titanicness.


**First of all Id like to say the whole I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters. Also I don't own Titanic or anything to do with the two. **

***Sob Sob*. Anyway**

**Summary: Based on the Titanic film I have made my own adaptation with some "oh so" familiar characters.**

**  
Pairings:2x1 and maybe some 3x4  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi lovin, Sap, Angst, Titanicness.**

Chapter 1

A small group of men were gathered around a circular table staring at each other from behind a fan of cards.

"I'll raise you," a braided young man said smiling at his Latin friend. "Duo are you sure you know what your doing?" The foreign beauty looked concerned at his American friend.  
"Come on Trowa we've been travelling together for three years now, have I ever let you down?"  
Trowa sighed, Duo may be reckless but he had never let him down.

The two opposite Duo frowned, they whispered between themselves, obviously trying to find something on the table as they had run out of hard cash. Frowning, one of the men placed two pieces of paper in the centre of the table. "What the hell is that?" Duo asked pulling his long chestnut braid over his shoulder.  
"That is two tickets in third class on the great ship Titanic."  
"The ship going back to my home land America, really?" Duo beamed, his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
"Trowa, do you know what this means, we can get to America, I can finally go home." Duo's bright violet eyes met Trowa's emerald green ones.  
"That is only if you win Maxwell, remember that."  
"I will Diego, I will" Duo replied smirking.  
"Right then, let's get this done" said Diego placing his cards down. "Two pair." Diego's lips curled into a smile. Duo frowned, he turned to Trowa giving him a quick wink.  
"You win" said Duo placing his cards face down. The two men cheered triumphantly until Duo spoke again.

"That's what I would have said if I didn't have a full house!" Duo almost screamed shoving the two tickets into his pocket while Trowa scraped the mound of money into his shirt.  
"Well done Maxwell, but I'm afraid you'll never catch the ship in time."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because it's leaving now!" Diego laughed pointing at the clock on the pubs wall.

"Come on Trowa, time to go!"

The two young men leapt through the millions of people, clutching their duffel bags tightly.

"Duo slow down, I can't keep up with you."

"Trowa if we miss the ship, we'll never get to America."

The two finally reached the edge of the port, Duo flew from the edge just managing to get his feet inside the ship. As Trowa jumped he almost missed the edge, Duo grabbed his shirt pulling him into the doorway of the ship.

"What are you doing, you can't do that!" the crew member shouted blocking the doors entrance.

"It's alright Sir we're passengers" said Duo flashing the two tickets.

"Well in that case, welcome aboard the Titanic young Sirs." The crew member stepped away from the door allowing Duo and Trowa past.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" Duo yelled, knocking some people out of the way as he dragged Trowa around to find their room.

"Were both in here!" said Duo staring at the door number.

"Go in then, or were going to miss the leaving ceremony." Duo slowly opened the door revealing a compact consisting of two bunk beds and a small desk between them. In the top bunk lay a man with short spiky blonde hair who introduced himself as Paddy, Duo could tell he was Irish due to his strong accent.

"Are you coming to the leaving ceremony Paddy? Said Duo throwing his bag.

"Ah why not." Paddy jumped down from the bed. As they reached the top deck they waved to people they didn't even know. Duo was in heaven, the wind was blowing slightly and all he could smell was pure sea water. Once the deck had cleared a little Duo began making his way around the top deck, all he could see in front of him was ocean, he felt like royalty just standing there, and for once in his life he felt special, like he was worth something. He casually glanced upwards catching a glimpse of a slender young man no older than him leaning against some railing. His short, chocolate brown hair blowing freely in the wind.

"He's gorgeous" Duo whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off the young man.

Paddy noticed Duo's look, he turned to see what was so fascinating.

"Ah, forget in boyo, you'd as like angels flying out of your ass to get next to the likes of him." Paddy mocked.

Duo took no notice of what had just been said. The young man cast his eyes down locking his gaze with Duo's but he looked away suddenly as if it was forbidden to look at a lower class. Duo continued to stare; the boy had Asian traits, his lightly tanned skin and slender frame.

Trowa chuckled as he waved his hand in front of Duo's emotionless face.

An older man came into Duo's view; he quickly clutched the boy's arm pulling him out of Duo's view.

"Milliardo, let go of me!" the Asian boy thrashed violently against the older man's grip.

"Heero, how dare you go parading around showing yourself off."

"I just wanted to get some fresh air." Heero protested.

Milliardo snorted flicking his long blonde bangs out of his face.

"You are my fiancé, remember that"

"How could I forget, you remind me everyday" Heero stated flatly.

Milliardo's hand connected with Heero's face leaving a bright red mark.

Heero's bright icy blue eyes widened as he clutched his sore cheek.

"Do not talk to me in that tone!" Milliardo screamed causing Heero to jump backwards.

Once Milliardo had regained his composure he cleared his throat, "I'm going to prepare for dinner, be ready in half an hour."

Milliardo smirked as Heero did not reply. He made his way swiftly out if the room, slamming the door behind him.

Heero spent the time he had covering his red cheek with powder. He met his mother at the dining hall before sitting down for dinner.

"You're wearing too much powder Heero, when will you learn?" Heero's mother whispered harshly as the group of people sat down.

Joining Heero and his mother were Milliardo, Miss Molly Brown, Mr Chang, and Mr Po.

Heero lit a cigarette, much to his mother's disgust.

"You know I don't like that Heero" his mother whispered again, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Heero took a deep drag before blowing smoke into his mother's face.

Milliardo saw this, "He knows"

Heero's cigarette was snatched forcefully from his mouth by his angered fiancé. Before Heero could protest, the waiter had arrived to take their order.

"Yes we'll have the lamb rare with very little mint." Milliardo began referring to himself and Heero. Molly gave Heero a sympathetic look before she turned to Milliardo.

"I'm sure the young sir can talk for himself Milliardo." Molly mocked.

"Indeed he can, but I wouldn't want my fiancé getting overweight, would I?"

Molly snorted at Milliardo's reply.

"Excuse me" Heero rose from his seat and rushed out of the dining hall.

**Author's note: Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you think ^.^ **

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**More notes to come in further chapters. **


End file.
